The Blood of Olympus
by OlympianKings8574
Summary: The seven are reunited and are heading to stop Gaia but they meet some interesting people some good and some bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! This is ****OlympianKings8574**** and this is my first fanfic so rate, review and follow. I will be getting help from my friend. So please can you review.**

Chapter 1

Percy's P.O.V

Nico was strapping rope around the Athena Parthenos

"Hey Nico." I said trying to sound upbeat , but it's kind of hard to when you're about to fight Gaia the goddess of the earth. Nico turned around and asked" What do you want?"

"Just wanted to say thanks for leading everyone to the Doors of Death." I saw something in the corner of my eye fly at Nico .I yelled for him to get down but he was too slow. A _venti_ grabbed Nico and dragged him away ,Nico pulled out his Stygian Iron blade and thrust it into the _venti. _Nico fell into the water. I ran and dived into the cool ,blue sea. I found Nico and grabbed him ,then created an air bubble around us. Suddenly Nico held onto me. " Are you okay?" I asked politely . "Oh… uh…sorry Percy." Nico said while pulling his hands away from my waist. I noticed a twinkle in his eyes after he hugged me. The same kind of twinkle that he had when I promised I would keep Bianca safe. "Is something wrong?" I questioned. "I'm sorry. I just… um-"

"Nico tell me the truth." "What happened in Croatia?" I demanded ,my sea green eyes boring into his ."We met Cupid and he…he made me admit my crush in front of Jason." Nico said hanging his head dejectedly.

"_So that's why Jason got so protective of Nico." _I thought.

"So who is this crush?" I knew that I was acting mean but I felt that I needed to know. "It's um… uh… you!" Nico cried and broke down.

Nico's P.O.V

I am an idiot .Tears streamed down my face. I felt so embarrassed. I expected Percy to hit me or yell at me , instead he hugged me protectively. My heart thumped against my ribcage at this sign of affection and suddenly I didn't feel alone anymore. " Thanks, Percy you're a good friend and I'm sorry." I mumbled against his shirt. " It's ok Nico, you're like a brother to me." I looked up into his sea green eyes and we came to a silent conclusion. He wouldn't tell anyone until I was ready. " We should get back to the _Argo II _now, the others will be pissed when they find out we're gone" I told Percy.

" Damn straight." Percy answered. As we floated back to the surface I could make out Frank's face pointing and yelling at us.

Frank's P.O.V

When I finally saw Percy and Nico I yelled at the others to get over here. By the time they reached the surface everyone was next to me. We used the rope ladder to get them up. Nico looked like he had been crying, even though I had the blessing of Mars I still was terrified of the guy, so I knew better than to pry. Annabeth ran forward and kissed Percy on the lips and I noticed that Nico looked a little uneasy and so did Percy because he pulled away from the kiss and walked to Nico and asked him if he was okay. I was stunned. So was Annabeth because she looked at Percy and Nico speechless. I almost had the nerve to laugh. Almost. I noticed Jason staring at Percy and Nico quizzically as if they should be hating each other. I let the matter drop when Nico gave me one of his famous death glares.

Annabeth's P.O.V

I had gone through Tarturus and fought terrifying monsters, yet I couldn't believe that Percy pulled away from a kiss! I was so angry but I didn't let it show. Also I wouldn't have time because just then the ship lurched forward but most of us managed to regain our footing except for Nico who toppled over the edge. "I can fly down an-" Jason was cut off by Percy leaping over the edge for Nico.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys it's me again for another chapter.**

**Me: I sadly do not own Percy Jackson **

**Anyways chapter 2**

Hazel's P.O.V

When I saw Percy and Nico go over the edge I almost leapt over myself but I was even more shocked when they fell out of a swirling black vortex with two other people. "Who are you?"

" I'm Jai Vase or better known as Lord Chaos." The black haired boy said non-chalantly.

"I'm Aubrey Aird but you can call me the strong and mighty Lord Order. The redheaded boy told us only to be stabbed in the chest with a blade that was made out of pure energy.

"I believe Frostbite has something to say about that. " laughed Jai

" Get some nectar and ambrosia" yelled Annabeth who was shocked when she saw ichor seeping out of his wounds.

" Relax we do this all the bloody time Annabeth Chase." Explained Aubrey with a grin on his face and he received another stab from Jai.

"Don't scare them." He scolded before turning to us.

"Y-You know us?" asked Percy.

"Yes we do Percy" "Anyways I have someone who you would love to see but if you touch her I will tear you apart." Said Jai seriously who then stepped aside to reveal…

Percy's P.O.V

Jai stepped aside to reveal none other than Zoe Nightshade. My eyes widened as I asked " Zoe how?"

" Well my love here came and saved me" she told us before wrapping her arms around Jai and planting a kiss on his lips.

" Zoe I thought you were a maiden" I said.

" I was but I lost my oath when I died and when Artemis was about to get angry at for being with a man but she found out that I lost my oath and also because she probably didn't want to piss off Jai."

" Hey I'm strong too! Exclaimed Aubrey

"Yeah but your brother is older and stronger and more powerful than you." Chuckled Zoë.

" He is not stronger" Aubrey said pouting and getting punched through the giant planet Jupiter.

" Ahhhh! " Aubrey yelled while flying through the clouds as Jai and Zoë collapsed laughing along with me and everyone else.


End file.
